


behind the scenes // vmin smut

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Cheating, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Finger Sucking, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hardcore, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kinky, Lemon, Loud Sex, M/M, Moaning, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Voice Kink, jimin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Taehyung sent a text asking Jimin to stay behind after practice for not so innocent reasons.// vmin smut





	behind the scenes // vmin smut

**Author's Note:**

> Another smut since you guys liked my sope one :) this is just straight up sexual, no humour like last time 😶 sorry in advance

Jimin felt his phone vibrate in his pockets. He swiftly pulled it out, and raised an eyebrow at the name on his screen.

_Taehyung._

Why on earth was he texting him when they were literally in the same room?

He glanced across the room where Taehyung was lounging about next to their water dispenser. His face showed no hints as to what the text he just sent could be-- was it a meme? A pretty fanart he saw on Twitter? Another edit of them?

Jimin carefully peeked at his screen.

**Stay behind after practice.**

**Just you and me.**

His eyes widened. What was he thinking, sending something like that in the middle of practice? Jimin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He knew Taehyung was very needy all the time, but ever since he started dating Bogum he had stopped hooking up with Jimin. Why all of a sudden?

"Jimin, you're not leaving?" Hoseok asked, passing by with his bag over his shoulders.

Jimin nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna practice a bit more."

"Taehyungie, you're staying, too?"

"I'm gonna accompany Jimin so he doesn't get lonely." Though he said it sweetly, the hungry eyes that seemed to devour him told another story. 

Namjoon stopped by the doorway and gave them a suspicious look. Jimin tried his best to look innocent, giving him round eyes and a soft smile, keeping up his facade until Namjoon left the room. 

The door clicked shut behind him, and they were all alone in their empty dance room. 

Jimin turned his back on his friend, feeling awkward. They hadn't hooked up in months. Surely Taehyung meant he wanted to have a chat, right?

"Jimin..."

Guess not.

He felt Taehyung's hot breath hitting his ear. He shuddered involuntarily. When did Taehyung get so close? He took a step forwards, pushing Jimin slowly against the wall.

His heavy breathing against Jimin's neck as he nibbled gently and the unmistakeable bulge constricting against his tight leather pants pressed against Jimin's thigh almost made Jimin succumb then and there.

He let out a small moan. "Taehyung, wait--" he stuttered, placing a hand on his friend's chest and pushing him away. "Why all of a sudden? What about Bogum-hyung?"

Tae's eyes were half-lidded with lust. He licked his lips, his hands sneaking under Jimin's shirt. He leaned down and started kissing his cheek. "Don't worry about him. I want you so bad right now."

Jimin didn't like the fact that he was letting Taehyung cheat on his boyfriend, but his body was betraying him. He shivered when Tae traced his abs lightly with his fingers.

"You're so sexy." Taehyung murmured against his skin. "I can't wait to fuck you raw."

Jimin let out a small gasp when Taehyung started trailing kisses down his stomach, his tongue sneakily tasting every inch of his skin.

"H-hurry." Jimin urged, tugging the nape of his neck. "If we're late, Jungkook might come looking for us."

"Is that you're excuse for wanting me to fuck you quickly?" Tae chuckled darkly. Jimin gulped. Ever since his voice got deeper everything he said could turn him into a trembling mess. Without warning, he tugged down his pants and exposed Jimin to the cold air. "Look at you. You're shaking. I bet your ass is waiting for my dick, huh? You're such a whore for me." His hands gripped Jimin's ass roughly. Jimin yelped.

"C'mon babe, I wanna hear you moan." He whispered, turning Jimin around. "Spread your legs for me."

Jimin hastily got into postion.

"Stretch yourself out for me."

He looked at Taehyung, startled. Usually Taehyung would stretch him out slowly with his long fingers, watching him moan and trash with every twist of his knuckles. Surely he didn't mean he wanted to see Jimin do his own ass?

"You heard me." His voice was cold.

Jimin felt a sting of heat in his crotch as he slowly introduced a finger inside himself. He whimpered at the feeling. It felt humiliating to have Taehyung watch him fingering himself.

"Taehyungie..." Jimin said breathlessly. He pushed in another, feeling himself pulse around his fingers. He reached in deeper and jerked forwards, accidentally hitting his prostate.

The noise he made must've triggered something inside Tae, because he moaned as he undid his belt faster than ever. Taehyung leaned forward, grabbing his hair harshly. Jimin moaned at the rough manhandling, but prepared himself, knowing what was to come.

Taehyung slowly moved his hips forwards, his large cock pushing into Jimin's stretched hole. He leaned over his back. "You're so tight." His voice was husky and deep, and Jimin mewled. He had never felt so full. The feeling of Taehyung's pulsing cock made him grind desperately against his friend."Fuck, baby, you're clenching around me so much." He shoved his hips forwards and Jimin felt a jolt of pleasure go through him.

"Ah-!" He gasped. He hadn't had anything inside him in months. The feeling of something thick and hot inside him almost made him cum. "Fuck me," he begged, shamelessly aware of how much of a slut he sounded like.

Taehyung slid his fingers in his mouth as he picked up his pace, his Dick thrusting in and out of Jimin sloppily. Jimin whimpered, feeling the pressure of his fingertips against his tongue, the salty taste of his sweat coating it. Jimin sucked on Tae's digits, almsot gagging as Taehyung forcefully jammed them deep inside his throat.

"Jimin, you're so horny for me. Your ass is sucking me in right now. You must've been so desperate for a cock inside you, huh? Were you fucking yourself with toys when I wasn't around?"

He tugged on Jimin's hair, and Jimin nearly choked. "Fuck..." He liked how rough Taehyung was. He must've had a lot pent up.

"Bogum wasn't one for kinky stuff. You really are the best for fucking." Taehyung laughed, pounding into Jimin. Jimin could feel his knees buckling under his weight. Taehyung didn't seem to notice that Jimin was too distracted to listen to him. "You're so slutty. Are you about to cum? What if I don't let you?"

Jimin whimpered when Taehyung grabbed him by the balls, squeezing tightly. He pushed back against him, accidentally driving him even deeper against his prostate. Jimin panted for air. He couldn't think straight with Taehyung jerking him from the front and drilling into his weak spot from behind. He let himself collapse against Taehyung as his friend continued fucking him senseless.

He tugged Taehyung's head down for a kiss, letting Tae explore his mouth with his tongue. God, he missed making out with Taehyung. He always knew exactly what to do to turn him into a weak, horny mess. He loved being Taehyung's fuck toy-- having every part of him dominated by him was his submissive fantasy turned into reality.

He felt the himself clench around Taehyung. "I'm gonna cum." He whispered as Taehyung peppered him with kisses.

Taehyung grunted, shoving his dick so far up, Jimin could feel him hitting his stomach. His hands that were pumping Jimin's cock started moving up and down slowly, teasing Jimin. He nibbled on Jimin's earlobe. "Im gonna fill you up with my cum. I want to watch my load drip out of your pretty hole onto the floor. The hyungs would dance here without ever knowing how much of a slut you are, begging me to fuck your brains out."

"Taehyung-!" He whined, pushed himself against Tae as his cum splattered across the mirrored walls. He whined as he felt Taehyung bury himself to the hilt and shoot a hot load deep inside of him.

Taehyung thrusted in and out a few more times, hitting Jimin's prostate as he laid there weakly, twitching. He pulled out and Jimin felt his thick cum drip between his cheeks.

"I knew I could count on you. You look the best covered in my cum." Taehyung murmured, slipping in a finger harshly inside of him. Jimin sucked in a breath harshly at the sudden feeling, jerking forwards. He could barely move, letting Tae finger him and push the cum deeper and deeper. Taehyung seemed to enjoy watching him writhe on the floor, sadistically shoving his fingers in and out while Jimin was still sensitive. Cleaning himself out would be hell later, Jimin thought as he almost came again.

Taehyung gave him a small peck on the cheek, and stood up, chuckling. "Thanks for that. You'd better clean yourself up quickly. Wouldn't want anyone to find you like this, do you?"

Being at Taehyung's mercy was every masochist's dream.

Jimin could only moan as he laid there on the floor, his kees weak and his stomach aching from the intensity of Taehyung's quick thrusts.

The door clicked shut behind him.

Jimin decided he liked this side of Taehyung. 

 

 

 


End file.
